


Royal Straight Flush

by Mahou_Mahou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Casino AU, How Do I Tag, Kinda crack?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and only a few ships will have, no beta we die like men, no established relationships yet, other ships probably to be tagged in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahou_Mahou/pseuds/Mahou_Mahou
Summary: Short and individual chapters of a Casino AU where the characters work in a famous casino for all beings.Chaos is a daily and inevitable event.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143





	1. Revenge is a Cold Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no idea why I'm writing this fic or where the idea came from, but here we are! I also have almost no idea how a casino works, so I'm sorry in advance!!
> 
> I will write multiple short (or maybe not so short) chapters about the lifes of the characters in this Casino AU, they will hardly have a connection, and if they do, I will tell!  
> It will also have many ships, but only two or so will have a estabilished relationship at some point (the rest will have more of a flirty vibe).
> 
> I still have no beta reader (if you want to be, I would be more than grateful!) so I apologize for my writing and any mistake I make.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^~
> 
> (you can find my tumblr [here](https://long-live-the-ships.tumblr.com/))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is losing the game? Or is it a mere illusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Ace x Deuce if you look closely! (I plan to write so much for this ship)

"Three of a kind" The client, an adult man in his thirties, said with a smug smile as he lowered his cards at the showdown and the people around him praised his victory while he took all the chips at the center of the table to himself. "This makes four consecutive victories for me."

Ace smiled politely at the man, taking the poker cards on the table to shuffle them once more. “Congratulations, sir. Will you continue? ”

"Of course! It’s not every day that you get lucky like that” The man said and watched Ace a little while he shuffled the cards, his smile changed to a mean one, “... Or maybe it's your inexperience. I don't know why a big, famous casino like this would hire a young man as inexperienced as you, honestly.”

The man laughed at his own comment, making other people at the table laugh with him. Ace, with his acting skills, laughed weakly without taking off his friendly dealer persona. Not far away, Deuce had been watching Ace's table for a while now, and approached discreetly until the next round didn't start.

“I thought you were better than that at poker. If you keep losing like this, in addition to damaging the reputation of the casino, Riddle-san and Azul-san will get mad at you…”

Ace looked sideways at Deuce, laughing through his nose with a smug expression as he shuffled the cards expertly.

"It is exactly by comments like this that you are part of the security team and not a dealer, Deuce."

"I feel like I should be offended by this, but being part of the security team is great, so I'm just going to ignore your comment." he huffed, crossing his arms, "Well then, do me a favor and explain further."

"It is a basic logic for those who work in casinos: make the client feel lucky in the first rounds, increasing the bets more and more, so that in the end you take everything away at once..."

Deuce clearly didn't quite understand how it worked, but he nodded anyway, causing Ace to roll his eyes, finally finishing shuffling the deck of cards properly.

"Watch and you will see... That revenge is a dish that if eaten cold is much more tasty..."

And Deuce needed nothing more to know the outcome of that round, Ace's determined and mischievous expression burned in his mind for the rest of the night.


	2. Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to some characters and their positions in the casino.

"Silence!" Riddle said in a firm voice. He was standing in front of the entire team, who fell silent when they saw one of the casino managers speak out. "Good, now let's start the weekly meeting."

Weekly meetings were part of the casino protocol established by Riddle. Most employees met on Monday after the establishment closed the gambling tables for one hour to discuss any problems that they had that week or changes in operation, although it was incredibly boring for many, it was also useful and functional, so no one dared to protest against the perfect system of Riddle and Azul.

"Azul, any significant changes in the cash flow?"

"Nothing to worry about, Riddle-san, even though we had a small accident on Wednesday that delayed business a little ..."

Azul, the other manager who was standing next to Riddle, said calmly as the redhead looked at the papers handed over to him. The manager sighed and nodded, turning his gaze to some more novice employees in one corner.

“Ah yes, the new employees hired last month caused problems… Again. Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade, I am still waiting for a report and your reflections on how you managed to mix the accounts of two customers. What were you doing in the cashier station anyway?! You are not cashiers! ”

Riddle snapped with the last sentence, threatening to get angrier at the memory of the awkward situation that day. Employees around turned away from Ace and Deuce, afraid to fall on the manager's anger.

"You see, Mr. Manager, it was an accident!" Ace tried to explain himself, but stopped when he saw the look Riddle was giving him.

“Calm down, Riddle-san, there was no damage whatsoever. Fortunately the customers were not of great importance, so everything was resolved peacefully... If the accident had been more serious, then Mr. Trappola and Mr. Spade would hardly be in this room at the moment…”

Azul said in a threatening tone, and although they felt a chill at his words, Ace and Deuce were grateful for the second manager's assistance. Riddle sighed again, apparently calmed down a little, and resumed speaking.

"Very well, but if you make any more mistakes ... It will be off with your heads."

The pair nodded quickly.

“Respond properly! _‘Yes, manager Rosehearts!’_ I am your superior here! ”

"Yes, manager Rosehearts!"

Riddle, satisfied with the answer he received, turned to Azul once more.

“Getting back to business. Azul, please proceed. ”

"With pleasure." The second manager smiled and took a step forward, clearing his throat before he started to speak. "This week we only had a single case of cheating on the gaming tables, which was obviously detected by Idia with his great surveillance on security cameras."

"He was a low-level player with weak skills, I don't know why he even tried to cheat in this casino..." The blue tablet that floated said in a slightly robotic voice. Older employees were already used to Idia rarely appearing in public, but newbies still found it strange the presence of a floating tablet instead of a man.

"Yes indeed... He was approached and banned by our security team and his records added to the blacklist, so don't forget to always check for new additions, we don't want dirty little mice infiltrating this castle huhuhu."

Azul said with a smile that should have been charismatic if it weren't for his slightly somber expression that no one commented about it. The meeting went on for another half hour with less important announcements and brief explanations of future events, as well as requests from administrators in the casino areas.

"Okay, that's it for today, everyone is dismissed to return to your duties." Riddle said, putting the papers in his hand in a folder and handing it to Azul. "Huh, I feel like we're forgetting something..."

"I also have this feeling...” Azul said, taking the folder and looking around, “By the way, you remembered to call Malleus to this week's meeting, right?"

A pause.

"But weren't _you_ going to call him?"

The two managers looked at each other for a moment and sighed heavily. Well, it wasn't like it never happened before.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil almost gets involved in a scandal, only to be saved by another possible scandal.   
> Oh the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembering that this fanfic does not have any type of established relationship with any of the ships yet!

Vil was sitting at the casino bar enjoying a drink paid by an admirer. He was bored that night, and dressed up just in case he found someone interesting there. Unfortunately it was not his lucky day.

His black latex pants framed his legs beautifully and the purple and gold top made his perfect belly and beautiful collarbone visible. Vil was absolutely divine, and his favorite detail was the bright red high heels that made him so elegant.

The big problem with being incredibly fabulous like him starts when the previously said admirer approached him with clear ulterior motives.

"Hey, cutie, did you like the gift?"

"I've received better…"

Vil said coldly with zero interest, sipping the drink too bitter for his taste. Honestly, who did that man think it was to speak to him with such intimacy? If Vil didn't recognize his face, then it shouldn't be anyone important.

"Why don't we go to a nearby hotel and I show you a better gift there?"

Ah, so he wasn't even staying at the casino hotel. A rude man unworthy of Vil's company.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I already have plans for the rest of the night."

Vil said and turned his face away, ignoring the presence of the man who was not even attractive in his opinion. With the blonde's attitude, the man laughed a little too loudly at someone who claimed to be totally sober, making Vil roll his eyes.

"Playing hard, baby? Put that performance aside and let's have fun!"

The man said getting closer to Vil and even dared to place one of his hands on the model's thigh.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

The blonde quickly removed the man's hand from his leg, disgusted. The man started to get angry seeing that Vil was still resisting.

"You're starting to test my patience, sweetie… Come with me and I promise not to hurt you… Too much."

The man took Vil's arm roughly, starting to pull him out of his bar stool.

"What are you-"

"Take your hands off the girl, don't you see that she wants nothing to do with you?"

A low, clearly irritated voice said behind Vil, pushing the man away.

"W-what? Who do you think you are?"

The man took a step forward again, facing Vil's defender. The blonde heard a snarl and saw the man lose all his confidence in less than a second, walking away from Vil with an expression of hatred and cowardice.

"Tch, I-I'll let it go this time because there are more beautiful women out there for me to pick!" Said the man before running away from the bar, probably going to get drunk somewhere that matches more with a thug like him. Vil would need to have a serious talk with Azul later.

Vil made a sound of indignation at the man's words, almost offended if he didn't know that any woman would do for that man tastes.

"How absurd! Whether male or female, I am the fairest of them all!"

With that, his defensor finally came into view. Both Vil and the man grunted in displeasure when they saw who the other was.

"I thought it was some woman, but it's just you, Schoenheit."

Leona said now frustrated, clearly showing that he regretted interfering in the situation. Vil stuck his nose up, sipping his drink again.

“My my, if it's not another brute. You were planning to rescue the beautiful  _ ‘lady’ _ with the aim of taking her to another place and  _ devouring _ her, little lion? ”

“Please, I would never do that. I wanted to help because I know that every woman deserves more respect than the way that man treated you. But in the end, it was no beautiful lady, just the pompous model. ”

Leona scoffed and sat on the bar seat next to Vil, asking for a strong drink still with an irritated expression.

“Huh, like I'm not as beautiful as any woman. No. More beautiful than any other woman or person. ”

"Heh, it may be true for you, but I know there was no need to have interfered as I did."

"Of course, I could get rid of just one man like him easily, but you did me a favor in avoiding any scandal involving me in fights."

Leona's drink arrived, and the brunette took a non-graceful sip before turning back to Vil.

"And where is your friend and bodyguard at these times to save you, O damsel in distress?"

He said making fun of the blonde, with a wicked smile on his face that made Vil click his tongue in irritation.

“First of all, never again refer to me as damsel in distress, I swear I will poison your food. And secondly, Rook is not always with me, he also has his own hobbies. ”

"Of course he have, he is always watching new ' _ prey _ ' like a crazy person... That smile gives me chills sometimes ..."

Leona grimaced at the thought of Rook, even looking around to make sure he wasn't secretly watching the two of them from some shadow. Fortunately, he wasn't.

"Rook can be weird and all, but I admit that he is helpful and useful many times ... Unlike a certain person I know."

Leona didn't miss the hint that Vil was talking about him, huffing slightly indignantly, because no matter how stubborn he was, he knew he was more lazy than he should be most of the times.

"I can be useful and helpful if I want or is beneficial to me,  _ princess _ ."

"Let me see, now is where you suggestively claim to be very good in bed and demand some kind of reward for helping me earlier?"

Leona smiled at the suggestion, looking with half-closed eyes at Vil, who acted with contempt as if the words were some kind of poison. Ironic, since Vil is the one between them skilled in making the strongest and most lethal poisons.

"Just so you know, I would not make such a proposal, it is you who are implying everything."

“When I said that I want to avoid any scandal about me, I also include scandals about love affairs. What would we do if the talk of the moment was a case between me, the great model Vil Schoenheit, and the captain of the professional Magishift league? ”

Vil was already able to view the covers of magazines and blogs with photos and montages of both. A nightmare, honestly. The last thing Vil wanted was to be associated with a brute like Leona.

"You know I couldn't care less about gossip about me as long as it didn't affect my game and winning history."

Vil clicked his tongue irritated by the lack of concern and notion of the other. He finished his drink in a single sip and stood up. Leona remained in place, his own drink in hand.

"Well, I care, so if you could stay away from me and avoid any kind of compromising conversation in public, I would be grateful."

Leona smirked, waving lightly the cup in his hand as he looked suggestively at Vil, who checked himself in his hand mirror before turning and walking away.

"Publicly... So you wouldn't mind if I paid you a visit later, right?"

Vil stopped walking, and answered him without turning around.

“... You know my room number at the hotel. I'll see you in an hour, don’t keep me waiting. ”

And the blonde left, hiding a mischievous smile from Leona, whose expression was the same.

Apparently Vil ended up Lucky and would have the fun night he wanted so much.


	4. The Managers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is even happening?  
> Also, get to know more about the managers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't take long to post the next chapter, I promise!!

Sitting at a round table, Deuce stared at Ace with a hurt expression of betrayal on his face.

“Please, Ace… After everything we went through together. You can’t do this to me! ”

“I'm sorry, Deuce” Ace said, ignoring Deuce’s plea with a serious face.

“I'm begging you. Don’t do it. ”

"It has to be done ..."

Deuce held his breath when Ace answered merciless, lowering a draw-four card on the table.

“Uno…”

Deuce grunted loudly, now casting a hateful glance in Ace's direction as he took four cards from the pile. Of course, Ace won that round, and everyone handed over his cards so that he could shuffled them again.

"Can anyone remind me again why we are playing UNO during our break? We could literally be playing any card game, which honestly would make more sense since we work at a casino!"

Deuce asked, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling, still shaken by Ace's defeat and betrayal, waiting for the auburn-haired man to finish distributing the shuffled cards to the four at the table.

"Because Ace cheated the last time we played blackjack, so we decided to play something that was more difficult for him to do that."

Jack replied, casting angry glances in the direction of Ace who just smiled snobbishly.

"Bold of you assume that I can't cheat playing UNO either."

Ace said proudly, which made Jack threaten to get up from the table and go to him. Ace flinched.

"Calm down, it doesn't mean I'm cheating this time!"

"Enough talk, let's continue! Who starts this round?"

Deuce asked and Epel raised a hand, silently. Ace and Jack quieted, waiting for the lavender-haired boy to make his move. The game was going well, but of course there is a point where everything starts to get chaotic.

"Stop changing the color and leave it in the blue ..."

Deuce complained when Epel placed a yellow four on top of a blue four, making him draw another card.

"Yes!” He exclaimed once more, placing the newly draw card in the center pile "Blue again!"

"Lucky bastard…" Ace murmured "Are you sure you're not the one cheating?"

"Deuce is too honest to successfully cheat, he doesn't know how to lie." Epel said before Deuce could say anything. Ace laughed through his nose and Jack agreed with what the smaller one said, unfortunately Deuce could not reply because it was the truth. Jack placed a blue zero over Deuce's four, and Ace smiled widely when he changed the color again, this time to red.

"No blue for you, Deuce!"

Epel made his move calmly while Deuce groaned again. Obviously the dark-haired one ended up having to draw a card. But then an evil smile broke out on his face, and Deuce put his card on the table.

"Draw four, Jack!"

Jack didn't lose his posture, placing another draw-four card on the table. The wolf clearly wanted revenge for all the losses he suffered from Ace.

"Come on, draw 8 cards, Ace!"

Ace looked at Epel with a false expression of apology when he placed yet another draw-four on the table.

"I swear it's nothing personal, Epel."

"What a coincidence, me too."

Epel said and placed a fourth card identical to the others, and in less than a second Deuce's expression went from amusement to despair.

"The spell turned against the sorcerer."

"Buy sixteen cards, Deuce!"

"Arrgh, I hate you all!!"

The dark-haired one said as he drew the sixteen cards, irritated. At that moment, two people entered the break room.

"Oh? Are you playing UNO during your break?"

Cater said excitedly as he walked over to the table where the youngest were. Trey was right behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"I admit it is a rare game to see around here, it even brings a more refreshing and youthful vibe."

The green-haired one said with a light laugh and poured himself a cup of tea from a nearby table.

"Really, since we started working here I don't think I saw that kind of relaxing game anymore!" Cater said while taking a selfie with the four playing UNO, immediately posting on his Magicam profile. "#BreakTime! #PlayingUNO #Nostalgia"

"UNO is not a relaxing game, it’s a war field!" Deuce wailed with his twenty cards in hand.

Cater laughed at the comment, going to sit in an armchair next to the four of them without taking his eyes off his cell phone.

"By the way, Cater-senpai, how long have you been working here?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm, it's probably been three years, I think."

"Really? In fact, as much as you somehow match the atmosphere of the casino, I can't imagine why you chose to work at one."

Trey joined Cater, sitting in an armchair opposite him with his tea and a piece of pie he made the day before in his hands. "Cater and I joined the casino in the same year, and he told me that he only wanted to work here because of the number of celebrities who attend or work here."

"Of course! It’s a win-win situation, making money working here and getting more likes and followers with my posts on Magicam at the same time! ~"

Trey just shook his head smiling at the justification, sipping his tea. Meanwhile Epel was looking at them curiously.

"Do celebrities work here?"

Ace, Deuce and Jack looked doubtfully at Epel, as if they didn't believe his words.

"Don't you know? Apart from those in the entertainment area, like Vil Schoenheit, our managers are kind of celebrities!" Ace said.

"I lived in a far away village from here, I'm not very up to the news ..."

"So it would be nice if we updated you while we played." Jack said, continuing the game as it was his turn.

"Well, you know who our managers are, right?"

"Hm ... Riddle Rosehearts and Azul Ashengrotto?"

Epel replied and Cater was the one who turned to the youngest to answer, somewhat embarrassed.

“Ah, you haven't met our third manager yet, have you? It's Malleus Draconia. Unfortunately everyone has a bad habit of forgetting to inform him about meetings and things like that, so he rarely shows up…”

The other four at the table seemed surprised by the response, momentarily forgetting about the game as they looked at Cater.

" _The_ Malleus Draconia is the third manager?"

“Isn't he the heir of that powerful fae family? What is he doing at a casino?”

Deuce asked and Trey set his cup on the table while taking a bite out of his piece of pie.

“The Night Raven Casino is part of a casino-hotel franchise, and the owners of that chain are the Draconia family. Few remember this because the name is different from the rest of their companies, but we don't know exactly why he wanted to become a manager here.”

"I recognize the name of Malleus Draconia, but what makes the other two managers famous?" Epel asked again, and this time the others were unable to avoid a certain disbelieving look in the young man's direction.

"You really aren't up to any news huh, Epel?" Ace said with some amusement in his voice, crossing his arms. Epel was a little embarrassed about that.

"Riddle is the heir to the Rosehearts family, an important and influential family that owns many famous hospitals, they also have many family members who are doctors, politicians, lawyers and judges." Ace explained quickly.

“I really thought that he would follow one of these careers. And you didn't say uno, Ace! ” It was Jack's turn to say, and Ace complained low by drawing two cards.

"As surprising as it may be, the Rosehearts family is the one that runs this casino even though the Draconia family is the real owner." Trey said, still enjoying his wonderful homemade strawberry pie.

“Riddle-chan graduated in law in advance because he skipped a few years, didn't he? I also don't really know why he is here… Trey?” Cater looked to the green-haired male for a moment, reflecting on what Jack had said.

"Ah well ..." Trey laughed weakly, but there was a certain seriousness in his voice, as if the subject should not be mentioned. "Riddle didn’t have the best childhood, his mother is super controlling and scary, and when Riddle finally realized that, he rebelled a little against her."

“Is that the main reason for his strict personality? Ugh… ” Ace said and Jack punched his arm lightly. "It still doesn't answer what he's doing here."

“He kind of ran away from his mother after he finished college, and decided to take over the management of the casino using his influence as heir to the family. Apparently his mother is allowing this for now, hoping that he realizes that his place is not here but close to her.”

“But hasn't it been three years or so? She must have totally accepted it already!” Cater said, taking another photo to post on his Magicam.

"Not really... But we are not going to talk about it anymore, it’s not appropriate."

Trey went back to drinking his tea and Epel blocked Deuce's turn for the second time, who crossed his arms huffing indignantly.

“I swear this is a conspiracy against me! I thought we were focused on not letting Ace win!”

"There is no such thing at UNO, it’s every man for himself, initially we just happened to have a common enemy."

Epel said calmly, then turned his gaze back to Cater while ignoring Deuce's complaints. "What about the last manager?"

"Ah yes! Azul Ashengrotto, he became a manager through pure effort, being very good in administration and business, he was the one who inaugurated the casino's main restaurant and bar Mostro Lounge! They make many photogenic drinks, I love spending my time there. ”

"And does that make him a celebrity?..."

"No, what makes him famous, even if it’s less than Riddle and Malleus, is that he has a second job." Trey replied and it caught the attention of the others, Ace being the first to ask.

"What second job?"

"He makes contracts with people and gives them what they want for a small price, according to what the rumors say."

"I swear he's part of the mafia or something like that..." Cater commented and made Ace reconsider ever making deals with Azul someday. "Ah, but other than that, his parents have a very famous restaurant in Coral Sea ~"

“Coral Sea? I wonder what kind of mermaid he is…” Deuce commented lightly and Ace practically threw a card on the table, triumphant.

"Uno!"

“Again, Ace? Please, someone change the color!” Jack said, but unfortunately no one had any card to do so and the auburn haired man ended up winning.

"Just accept that I'm better than all of you at any card game."

"One more round!" Deuce said seriously, but Ace shook his head.

"We don't have time for another round, our break is already over."

Ace got up from the table, quickly putting the cards back in the box while the other three sighed with the defeat, that is, until Epel noticed something in Ace's pants pocket.

"... What is this?"

Epel pulled out the card and then five more fell out of his pocket, making everyone realize at once what had happened. Jack snarled, Deuce had switched to his bad boy mode and Epel had an expression that definitely didn't match his adorable appearance.

“Guys, _guys_ … Listen to me, violence is not the solution, it's just an innocent game!”

"You better save your breath for when you run and scream, Ace."

Deuce said menacingly and Ace wasted no time to start running away from there, the other three following after him with all their fury. Trey tried to stop them but it was in vain, so he just sighed and sitted back in the armchair. He just hoped the quartet wouldn't end up running into Riddle on the way.

...

But of course, in the end, they run into the manager and chaos happen once more.


	5. Excuse me, sir, this is not Ace Attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws a chapter featuring Idia and disappears for another week.*
> 
> Sorry!!!

It was supposed to be another quiet night at the casino. Well, as quiet as possible in a naturally chaotic and luxurious environment like that.

People betting as if their lives depended on it, people just spending money without prudence, and those who just wanted to escape the sad reality. Night Raven Casino had all kinds of individuals... Even criminals.

A festive atmosphere.

People laughing and having fun.

A scream.

Despair.

Chaos.

Two of the managers (for of course they forgot to call Malleus again), checked what happened and got together quickly after giving brief instructions to the security team. Ace and Deuce didn't know what was going on, and of course they were going to break the rules and snoop around the managers' sudden meeting with a third person with long, flaming blue hair.

“There have been other crimes here before, but murder? What did this person have in mind?” Azul said exasperated, fixing his glasses while Riddle massaged his own temples.

"Idia, the police asked for the recordings of the number 20 to 36 security cameras of the last seven hours, can I get them in how long?."

"Half an hour, probably... Ortho is already doing this." Idia replied and Riddle nodded.

Upon hearing what the fuss was all about at the casino, Ace and Deuce jumped out of their not-so-hiding places behind the door.

"A murder at the casino?!"

“It even looks like a movie title! So cool!" Deuce gasped, "I mean, not the actual murder part-"

"What are you doing here?"

Riddle gave them an angry look, but thankfully Ace made up an excuse in time.

"We came to report that the security team was able to deal with customers and other onlookers."

Riddle looked convinced, nodding to the pair. Azul looked at them with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, but decided to not say anything.

“Ah, Manager Rosehearts, you majored in law, didn't you? Are you going to defend the casino in court? ”

Ace asked without a hint of shame on his face, Riddle looked scandalized.

"How do you know about that?-"

However, all attention was turned to Idia, who had suddenly approached the four with shining eyes.

“Will Riddle-chi be the attorney for the case? You'll be able to hit the table, point at someone and shout _'objection!' ,_ How epic! Maybe even show the opponent that he has the autopsy report outdated!”

No one was understanding what the blue-haired one was saying, but he seemed too caught up in his own world to notice others looking at him, just continuing with his monologue.

“You will have the testimony of a ghost! My gamer otaku instinct tells me that! I really want to go now... Ah, but many people will be there, I would feel anxious near them, too bad… ”

"Idia-san." Azul tried to call him in vain.

“No, on second thought Azul-chi suits that composed, pompous and calm character more… Riddle-chi looks like he is much more aggressive showing evidence and arguing… Ah! Riddle-chi, would you take a whip to court ?? ”

Idia asked, turning to the red-haired one, who frowned in confusion.

"What?... I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to defend anyone in court."

“The casino is not involved in the murder, we are only providing evidence to the police. They said they already have a suspect in mind, so the trial will be in three days or so. ”

Instantly Idia wilted, turning away from the group. In Idia's opinion they had a very strong vibe of anime protagonists, unlike him who was like a secondary character… No, not even that, he was a background character with no face!

"Oh, really? How disappointing... Well, I'm going to get the recordings with Ortho, excuse me. ”

Riddle sighed crossing his arms and Azul smiled sympathetically in the direction that Idia left. Ace and Deuce still had no idea who the stranger was.

Four days later, Riddle, Azul and Idia were talking about the outcome of the murder trial. In the end they found the culprit, and he really had no relationship with the casino for the managers' happiness. Coincidentally Azul seemed to know the culprit, and no one wanted to ask why he was smiling soberly when the man was declared the murderer.

"Ah, but Idia-san really got something right about the trial."

"What?" Asked Riddle, and Idia also approached, curious.

"There really was a ghost to give his testimony."

“Lol, my otaku gamer instinct never fails! Gg ez!”

_Still, it is nothing as dramatic as Ace Attorney. Games truly are much more exciting than reality._

Idia thought disappointed when he heard more about how the previous day's trial really was like, it was so much boring than in the game he played. He then fled once more to the safety of the security room where he didn't need to see anyone besides Ortho.


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is very good at lying, even to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still alive!
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to update (actually I don't know if anyone is still reading this random fic XD) but I have been very busy and sad these last few days, I don't even know when I will update next time, so I'm sorry in advance!
> 
> Here's a chapter with Ace x Deuce to apologize!
> 
> A little guide for those who don't know how to play poker:
> 
> Call - You bet/cover the amount of ships that the other person bet. (To continue in the game, after the flop, you need to have bet the same amount);  
> Fold - When you give up your cards in the round, you exit from the round;  
> Check - Pass the turn to the next player without placing a bet. It can only be done if no bets have been made yet;  
> Texas hold' em - The most played type of poker;  
> Three of a kind - When you have three cards of the same suit;  
> Full House - When you have a pair of cards of the same suit and another three cards of another same suit.

Ace was not a romantic person.

Not that he hadn't had relationships before, on the contrary, but he just didn't feel like he really loved them (maybe just that one girl in high school. Only her.), but a kind of attraction masked by love. All a mere illusion to prolong the feeling of happiness and cover your human needs for affection.

Ace didn't know how to love, but he knew how to lie.

His excellent ability to lie was one of the reasons he chose to work as a dealer in that casino, and he always boasted about deceiving everyone. All his life he used his well-told lies to do get out of any situation, with success in most of them.

Ace considered most of his old relationships to be lies he told himself. And everyone knows that Ace is a great liar.

He didn't understand how it has come to that, how something as meaningless as that had happened to him.

It was a relatively quiet night for the casino, probably because it’s sunday night and most of the regulars don’t risk staying that long when they have work the next day. Ace wanted to laugh when he thought of all those hypocritical people who claimed to take their job so seriously just to get lost in the world of gambling during the night where God is never by their side.

In any case, no client was in the mood to venture to Ace's table that night, which made his job infinitely boring at that moment. He scanned his eyes around the area for the tenth time, but this time he noticed Deuce, who was doing his night watch and had just entered Ace's hall. The auburn-haired one called discreetly with a hand signal, and so Deuce approached, noticing that he was alone, playing with some cards in his hands.

"Strangely calm night, isn't it?"

"Don't even tell me, I hate it when it’s like this... I have nothing to do." Ace responded in a bored sigh, shuffling the cards in his hand with a few tricks.

"Apparently you won't have any more players for today, why don't you ask to end your shift early?" Deuce asked, sitting on one of the chairs in front of Ace and resting his face in one hand, something Ace found adorable, but refused to dwell on that thought for long. If Riddle saw him distracting himself from work, he would get a big scold, but luckily the manager was not there.

"My shift it’s almost over, it would take time to go to Trey to ask for permission, so I don't mind waiting a few more minutes..." Ace stopped shuffling the cards for a moment and looked at Deuce, smirking at an idea. "Since you're here, why don't we play a few rounds of poker?"

Deuce didn't expect him to want to play with so little time left to go, but apparently Deuce underestimated Ace's willingness to want to play that night. The dark-haired man straightened his posture on the table, nodding to the other with a little hesitation.

"Texas hold’ em?" Deuce asked and Ace nodded, already arranging the table for the game. "We are not going to bet real money, right?"

"Nah, not this time, we don't have time for this, but we will use the chips hypothetically."

Ace replied, sorting out equal stacks of chips for him and Deuce. He brought his stack of chips close to him, watching as Ace shuffled the cards one last time before cutting the deck and separating two cards for each.

"Okay, let's get started."

Ace was the big blind for the round, and put a 100 chip in the center of the table while Deuce, being the small blind, put a 50. Ace quickly checked what his cards were. A ten and an eight of hearts weren’t the worst possible hand but it was still not the best hand he could have. As he looked away to see Deuce, who for a second winced before trying to maintain a serious expression, Ace smiled knowingly about the other's terrible hand.

"Check." Ace hit the table twice with his fingertips and Deuce did the same.

The auburn-haired one then turned over three cards in the center of the table. Ace of clubs, three of spades and ten of diamonds. Ace already had a pair, great. He bet another 50 chip and Deuce did the same.

"Aren't you going to bet more?"

"Not before you turn over the other two cards."

"Very well, here we go ~"

Ace turned over another card on the table, ten of spades. _Three of a kind,_ if Deuce really did have a hand as horrible as it looked, then Ace had already practically won. He bet three more chips of 100 each and Deuce widened his eyes for a moment, closing his fists before calling the amount with his own chips.

With that, Ace turned the last card on the table, eight of spades. Ace had a Full House, now Deuce definitely wouldn't win. However, the other bet five chips of 100 each, forcing an expression of confidence that was not deceiving Ace, who laughed and raised the value to ten chips of 100.

Deuce then doubled the amount. Ace was finding it adorable how the other was trying to keep that winning pose to intimidate Ace and force him to fold his hand, but besides not fooling anyone with that fake pose, but Ace had a hand too good to be beaten that round.

"So? Will you give up?" Deuce asked when Ace made no move, distracted by Deuce's adorable face at that moment. He blinked a few times and smirked while calling the amount again.

"Of course not. Will you raise? ”

Deuce swallowed, not expecting the other to actually call it.

"N-no..."

"So it's time for the showdown."

Ace didn't take the smirk off his face when he lowered his cards on the table, already taking the chips at the center of the table for himself before Deuce could show his own cards.

"I haven't shown my cards yet, why are you taking everything?"

“It is stamped on your expression that you were bluffing! You lie very badly, Deuce, I'm glad you don't work as a dealer.”

"You speak as if honesty is a bad quality."

Maybe it was, Ace thought. Not only for his work, but many other situations are avoided with beautiful lies told, and Ace would rather not have to deal with fights and arguments over thoughts he couldn't keep to himself.

It would be terrible for Ace if he were like Deuce and showed his emotions and thoughts so freely.

If Deuce found out what was going through his head, it would be the end of so many things...

Ace came out of his trance of thoughts, he didn't know when he had picked up the cards from the table and started shuffling, but it was part of his muscular memory after doing it over and over again during the days. Ace looked up from the cards in his hand and noticed Deuce watching him closely. Of course, the dealer couldn't let the chance of being a little shit and tease Deuce pass.

“What is it, Deuce? Don't tell me you're in love with me? Watching me like that for so long, I don't blame you, I'm really handsome. ”

He said, leaning over the table a little and looking maliciously at Deuce, who instantly flushed with what was said, babbling incoherent words before making any sense.

“T-that's not it! It's just that you were suddenly quiet, I thought something had happened. ”

His words and emotions always so honest, it was something rejuvenating for that environment in Ace's opinion. He laughed and treated it as if it were nothing, always a liar, shuffling the cards again.

"It was nothing important." He stopped shuffling and cut the deck. "Ready for the second round?"

Deuce quickly returned to his normal self, looking somewhat wild with Ace's challenge for another round.

"Go on!"

Ace didn't know how many rounds they played, maybe five due to the difference in chips between the two, and the auburn-haired one wouldn't admit that he stopped betting a lot and folded a few hands just to be able to spend more time with the other. Neither knew exactly what time it was, but his shift was probably over long ago.

Finally, after so many rounds, Deuce had finally managed to win on his own merit. Ace couldn't help watching him again in silence, the expression of a happiness so genuine at Deuce’s face that not even the slight tone of provocation in his voice made him distracted. _Beautiful._ Of course Deuce noticed his silence.

“What is it, Ace? Don't tell me that you're in love with me? Watching me like that for so long.”

Deuce teased with the same phrase that Ace had said minutes before, the difference was that he tried to mask his shame with false audacity, which Ace found cute. Something unknown (at least he pretended to not know of it at the moment) burned in his chest with those words, an effect caused because it was Deuce who said them.

Ace laughed weakly with a mocking tone as he looked at Deuce without the slightest trace of the embarrass and feelings that went through his head and chest.

"Pff- Never."

Perhaps that was a lie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!~
> 
> (you can find my tumblr [here](https://long-live-the-ships.tumblr.com/))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I don't how many chapters it will have, but I know it's a lot! (At least more than 8...)
> 
> If you have some kind of scenario that you want to see in this AU, please tell me! ^^~
> 
> (Kudos and comments are appreciated!~)


End file.
